A t m o s p h e r e
by alchemyxautomail
Summary: EdWin Drabbles themed around weather - pure fluff!
1. Atmosphere

Ed x Winry

_A t m o s p h e r e_

Weather Themes.

Sunshine  
Rain  
Windy  
Snowfall  
Thunderstorm  
Hurricane  
Tornado  
Rainbow  
Cloudy  
Below Zero  
Heatwave  
Hailing  
Tornado  
Mist

Drabbles for EdWin from Fullmetal Alchemist ~ :D All of them are themed around weather!

All reviews are much appreciated!

These drabbles can also be viewed on DeviantART at the account of **divinestrength**.


	2. Sunshine

_S u n s h i n e_

The day was perfect.

It was just the sort of day that Ed loved. It was the sort of day where he just lazed around, reading a book or two whilst lying outside amongst the grass on the front lawn, listening out every so often to hear the occassional clank of metal as Winry worked on her automail...

It was a day with plenty of sunshine; just the perfect weather, not too hot but not too cold. Gentle beams carefully decended through the clouds, warming his stomach and legs as he idly flicked through the book in his hands, half-reading it and half-dozing.

The only thing that could really ruin the moment was being disturbed. Ed knew that she was going to come out here eventually, he could feel it in his bones. And that would mean... conversation.

It wasn't that he didn't like her company, oh no. He loved it; there was a warm aura around Winry that seemed to spread whenever she was around (except when she was angry). It was just... he never knew what to say to her, exactly. Winry was by far the most complicated person he knew. And that gave him a feeling that he didn't like; confusion and frustration, which were by far some of the most annoying emotions he'd ever had to face. Hmph.

_Bang._

Ed knew straight away as he felt her presence behind him that she was in a bad mood. It wasn't from the door slamming, or the heavy footsteps from the porch as she stormed out; it was just the fact that he couldn't feel the usual sunshine that she tended to carry around.

He gulped, dropping his book into his lap and closing his eyes, almost expecting a wrench to fly his way.

But instead he only felt the gentle breeze and the sun's warmth. It was almost silent; so quiet that he could just about hear her breathing, laboured and breathless, as if she'd been raging about something.

Cautiously, he cracked open an eye.

The first thing he happened to notice was how close she was; in fact she was so near to him that all he had to do was move one leg and it'd be touching hers. The next detail he saw was her position, finding himself to be right: yup, she was angry. Her face was buried in her arms, leaning on her knees, yet she was completely still, except for her breathing.

"...Winry?" The question had come out as almost a whisper, not wanting to destroy the silence; but she still heard, lifting her head after a few moments and glancing over at him, eyes almost matching the sky above their heads.

Winry's face split into a frown. "What?"

Ed's slight taken-back look made her expression soften, moving out of her former stiff position to spread her legs out, lowering her hands to the grass.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to snap." A slight smile suddenly graced her lips whilst she closed her eyes, tilting her head back into the sunshine.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" Ed could only nod in response, still studying her.

She glanced at him and he abruptly averted his eyes, causing her to frown again.

"You're too quiet..." Winry muttered, causing Ed to blink at her in surprise, golden eyes almost full of innocence.

"Just trying to work out what's wrong with you." His shoulders shrugged and it was Winry's turn to be surprised.

"You care that much?"

There was no reply from him for a few minutes, only a light blush covering his cheeks before he nodded.

"O-Of course I do..." He finally muttered, face downcast to the floor.

There was no more conversation after that. Just the sunbeams and the silence and the warmth they felt towards each other.

It was only when Winry's hand moved to rest on his that Ed jumped, snapping out of his doze. He panicked, unsure how to react as he glanced down at the soft fingers covering his, heart thumping for what must have been at least a minute-

...Then he saw her face and relaxed. She was smiling at him in a way that just... well, she was practically beaming. He felt a feeling go through him that the sun's rays had nothing to compare to; no kind of fine weather could make him feel this... complete. So warm and content. And happy.

His fingers closed around hers and they continued with their silence.

It was in this moment that Ed realised that his favourite kind of weather wasn't just sunshine.  
It was Winry's sunshine.


	3. Rain

_R a i n  
_

Early morning, and it was raining.

It wasn't the greatest way to start the day, Winry thought, as she ponderingly stared outside, watching as steady drops of water hit the glass pane. It wasn't as if she had anything planned today but, still. Rain tended to prevent people from going out, and Winry didn't like that. She knew that Ed didn't either.

Speaking of her husband, she turned to glance down on the bed beside her and smiled at the figure lying down next to her, peacefully asleep. She could never work out how someone so... _adorable_ had once been called a 'human weapon'. Well, she could believe it when she saw him in battle, golden eyes set with determination and fury; there was always a fire in his eyes whenever he fought.

But, she knew the gentler side of him, and she was grateful to know that side. Somehow, she always managed to coax his softer nature out; just the thought of it made her smile.

His hair had loosened during the night, messily spayed over the pillow and blankets; Winry raised her hair to touch his head, hesitating for the slightest second before almost laughing, remembering that she shouldn't be nervous to do this now; she knew that he was happy to let her touch him well, pretty much everywhere.

And so he was; murmuring a hazy mumble as he felt her fingers brushing through his lock, cupping his cheek gently for a few moments and causing his eyes to half-open with contentment.

Ed yawned before mumbling "G'mornin'...", nuzzling into her hand and bringing one arm out of the blankets to wrap around her waist, tugging at her; he grinned as he felt her compley with his silent request, pulling her closer as she lay down next to him, feeling her breath against his neck.

"Morning to you too... Weren't we going to do something today?" Winry's question made Ed's eyes open again as he affectionately buried his face in her hair, getting a thoughtful look.

"Were we?"

"Well if we were, we can't, it's raining." Her statement made him raise his head slightly to look outside, a frown furrowing his face at the sight of the weather outside.

"Hm..." was his only response before he felt her moving out of his arms, a disappointed pout gracing his features.

"Hey-" "Shh." A finger on his lips made him shush and he frowned up at his wife as she sat beside him, lifting her hair to free his lips and brush her hair back off her face.

"If we're not going to do anything, we may as well just stay in bed..." His suggestion was met with an eyeroll as Winry made for the door, pausing in the doorway to smile over at him.

"Tough, I'm making breakfast. How does... banana pancakes sound?"

Ed shot upright in bed, causing Winry to laugh at his reaction.

"Sounds great!" He watched her with an affectionate look as she moved from the doorway and carried on down the stairs, before averting his eyes to the window and grinning.

The best thing about this day? It wasn't the rain, or the staying in bed; it wasn't even the fact that banana pancakes were on the menu.  
It was the fact that, after all he'd been through, after every single day being almost tragically eventful, hardly having any happiness at all in; he could finally just have a normal, blissful day with his wife. So simple yet, it was like heaven. Heaven with banana pancakes.

Ed decided he liked the rain after all.

* * *

_Inspired by the 5th FMA opening, Rain and the Jack Johnson song, Banana Pancaked._

_:D_  
_I love the idea of Ed and Winry just... lying in bed dozing in each other's arms. AND THEN THE BANANA PANCAKES.~ 3_


	4. Heatwave

_H e a t w a v e _

_( notice: rated T, just for almost nakedness and swearing. No lemons, limes or anything of that sort in this one, I promise. )  
_

Amestris was in the middle of a heatwave.

In fact, the blistering weather was pretty much normal for summer; but even by Ed's standards, this was ridiculous. He couldn't even go outside without his arm and leg practically setting on fire, so, he gave into the slightly-less humid bliss of inside, lazing around and fanning himself whilst beads of sweat steadily made their way down his shirtless chest.

The only other thing bugging him was the fact that Winry kept yelling at him for lying around. It wasn't _his_ fault that this stupid weather had decided to hit whilst he was taking a break in Rush Valley. Jeez, he would have decided to go some other place if Al hadn't be determined on coming here for the National Cats with Automail contest or something.

However, somehow he had wanted to come here. He'd never admit it outloud but, whenever he complained about this place, a little voice nagged him in his head; _you did want to come here to see Winry..._

The alchemist determinedly ignored it. Even if it was extremely hard to whenever the blonde mechanic herself kept bursting through the door, yelling and screaming about...-

"I won, I won Ed! I can't believe it, I actually won!" Ed could only stare as a piece of paper was waved around in his face, Winry practically dancing with glee in front of him as she celebrated.

Finally giving up on asking, he grabbed the piece of paper with his automail hand and held it in front of him, avoiding Winry's annoyed but still excited eyes as he read it.

"'Automail Modelling Contest'..." He gave Winry a quizzical glance but she only beamed, nodding for him to carry on. "'Congratulations, Miss Winry Rockbell, you have won our contest to be the latest Automail Fashion model! As a result, you will be featured on the latest issue of Automail Monthly with a professional photoshoot!'"

He glanced up to another squeal, the happy female still dancing and twirling around the room, ignoring the fact that she'd already knocked several of her tools on the floor.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to model with _automail_! And I bet they'll have so many different styles, it's going to be brilliant!"

Her enthuasium didn't seem to deflat at all as Ed gave her one of his 'automail freak' glares; he went back to the paper in his hand and reread it, pausing on the smaller text at the bottom of the sheet.

"'In agreement to our contract which you have won, you must be... _scantily clad_?" Winry stopped dead as Ed read it aloud, a mixture of horror and 'what the hell have I just read' mixing in his features.

"What!" The mechanic grabbed the paper back furiously and held it to her nose as she scanned the page, searching. "Oh... I guess it must be for the male audiences of Automail Monthly."

Ed choked.

"W-W-What? Winry, you can't be serious about doing this!" His horrified gaze settled on the outfit she was wearing (the usual black tube top and bottom half of her beige boiler suit- dangerously low, even for her) and his cheeks reddened as he realised that she'd hardly have to change her outfit at all for this... photoshoot.

He'd noticed it before but never actually thought about it; Winry had always worn the same types of outfits whenever she worked. What Ed hadn't thought about was the other guys in Rush Valley. Winry was extremely pretty _and_ single (Ed swore his heart skipped a beat everytime that thought went through his head); how long was it going to be before...?

Before someone took her for themselves?

A lump appeared in Ed's throat as he watched the mechanic reread the sheet in front of her for the tenth time.

"Y...You seriously can't be thinking of doing this... What about your dignity!" A protesting expression came across in Winry's features at Ed's statement.

"Jeez Ed, it's not as if they're asking me to do it in my underwear or anything! And since when have you cared about my _dignity_?"

The alchemist could only splutter in his seat as he watched the blonde girl march out of the room with a flutter of paper, the only thing lingering in her wake being the faint sense of purfume and oil which she always carried with her.

~

Ed couldn't quite explain the jealous feeling in his stomach (dignity? Ha!) but he could certainly do so for the heaviness in his eyes as he dragged behind a flouncing Winry, watching her blonde hair swish from side to side.

He hadn't slept a wink last night. The whole of his sleeping time had been spent raging over the fact that his- that Winry was going to be doing a _'scantily clad'_ photoshoot and he still couldn't tell her why not do to it.

He knew the reason really. He knew that he hated the thought of other guys seeing her like that; in fact the feeling of possessiveness kept coming over him at every guy that passed Winry, his golden eyes always sending a piercing glare their way.

_She's mine, don't you dare look at her like that!_ His mind kept screaming but he buried it, keeping his mind focused on the task in hand. _Okay, Edward, you can do this; just tell her how you feel and it'll all be fine..._

His train of thought crashed dramatically at the squeal of "We're here!" as it pierced his ears from beside him; they'd arrived at the site of a large, grey building, the kind where movies were made (except this looked slightly grottier and had a big camera on top).

Deep breath, Edward.

"Winry, I... I-"

"Oh my, you must be Winry Rockbell!" A high-pitched but rather obviously male voice came from behind him; however he didn't even get the chance to turn as he was rudely shoved out of the way, a middle-aged man with large sunglasses and blonde, black-streaked hair took his place.

"Oh darling, I just knew it! You're so perfect!" His hand settled on Winry's arm - much to Ed's teeth grinding - causing the mechanic to smile at him nervously.

"You're the director of this photoshoot, right...? Mr-"

The man cut her off, holding a hand up to her face and waving a finger.

"Oh no, no sweetheart, just call me Gordon! Anyway let us go inside, quick quick, you must prepare for the beautiful photos you will produce!"

His casual push at Winry was stopped as a heavy, rather metallic-feeling hand landed on his shoulder, pausing him dead.

"Excuse me..." The direction turned around to find Ed hissing at him through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Ed! Can Ed come in too?" Winry's worried gaze went from a rather pissed-looking Ed to the director, who sighed before nodding.

"Oh I suppose your little toyboy can come in too... But hurry up!" He marched away with his hand at the small of Winry's back, ignoring the strangled yell of "LITTLE?" behind him as he forced his client into the main barn-like structure of the building.

Ed furiously followed, hands fisted by his sides as Winry's concerned glances went un-noticed.

"Right, darling... Oh my my, we have to do something with those clothes." His eyes roamed all over the mechanic as she gave him a quizzical look.

"My clothes? But I thought..." Instead of her usual mechanic garb, she'd gone for a rather low cut white top which slipped off one shoulder, a pair of denim shorts ending (much to Ed's spluttering) way before her knees started.

"Why yes! For one, your gorgeous curves must be more revealed in this beautiful issue cover; why, you could take it all off!" His laughter and words alighted Winry's cheeks in an almost luminious red.

"You mean-" "Yes, well why not? Or if you're a ikkle bit uncomfortable with that, don't worry, we can hide everything with some, ah, what's it called- automail!"

His grin was matched with a irritated look from Ed and a slightly irritated frown from Winry (for one, her beloved automail just practically got insulted- 'what's it called' indeed!).

"I don't think..." "Oh darling don't be so modest, you'll be famous! A star, in fact!" The mechanic's protests were cut off as she began to get steered towards a white backdrop and a number of technical objects in the center of the room.

But a wrist grabbed her hand, causing Winry to pause, blue eyes turning to see pleading golden ones.

"Ed?"

"Winry, don't..." He began but was cut off again as Gordon came back, making several tsking noises and grabbing Winry's arm again.

"Now now dear, you can talk to _him_ later. Come on!"

Ed's face faltered as he watched her being steered away, his heart dropping.

Was she really going to be famous? Winry, of all people? It wasn't that she couldn't be - she was beautiful and talented enough, that was for sure - but he couldn't stand a Winry-less Rush Valley... Without her to maintain his automail, it was like a hole in his life. A hole that he couldn't stand.

"STOP!"

The whole room became silence as Ed marched across the room, straight towards where Winry was surrounded by a team of fashion experts, all determined to get her clothes off.

"What is it now, litt-" Gordon's face lit up in surprise as an automail fist found itself right on target with his nose.

"No, just listen to me, please- Winry..." The crowd of people around the blonde split in half, moving out of the way whilst Ed approached, moving to stand in front of Winry with a determined glean in his eyes.

"I don't want you to become a model. I don't want you to... to do this. I don't want another automail mechanic except you and... and... I can't stand to see anyone else look at you... in the same way that I do." He hesitated, feeling his cheeks burn as Winry's own turned pink, her blue eyes widening.

"I want you to be mine. No-one else's."

There was silence soon after the words came out of his mouth and he noticed that somehow, his hands had found Winry's, fingers entwined.

The blonde's head tilted to the side slightly and she smiled.

"You know what, Ed?"

His breathing stopped as he impatiently waited for a reply, but she laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

~

That night (after ignoring the director's whining pleas for Winry to sign the contract), the mechanic herself and the alchemist had ended up in a room together, Winry being in Ed's lap- and arms.

"So, that's why you acted so weird? Jeez Ed, you're so possessive..."

Ed opened his mouth to complain but only found himself blushing furiously and otherwise occupied by Winry's lips as she swooped down to kiss him.

"But maybe I should still do a modelling contract..."

Her finger stopped him from speaking for the second time and he scowled, pouting slightly.

"But this time, I'll only be doing it for Edward Elric Weekly. How does that sound?"

Ed's face lit into a grin.

"Make it Edward Elric Daily and it's a deal!"

* * *

_INSPIRATION FROM SHAMPOO._  
_don't ask_.


	5. Windy

_W i n d y  
_

The fact that their wedding day had been ridiculously windy was an annoying one.

Ed didn't seem to mind when Winry's dress blew up rather too far, but he couldn't help but curse (much to the bridesmaids' horror) as he received a mouthful of rather unsavoury tasting confetti.

After managing to escape the blustery weather by moving inside, the wedding had actually gone quite well. No matter the loud, howling noises that were scraping at the windows, and no matter that the door kept blowing open, because the couple themselves were determined not to let their big day go wrong.  
So much planning could be messed up easily enough, but with so much love, it could never be a bad day; no matter what.

For them, the day was perfect: the rings were on their fingers, their vows were said and the whole deal was sealed with a kiss. And that night in bed, excitedly awaiting their honeymoon the day after, they lay side by side, tired but blissfully happy.

Ed's eyes were tired (he'd been spending all day with his gaze glued on his new wife- who could blame him?) but it wasn't bothering him at the moment; instead he only tilted his head towards the blonde on the bed next to him, finding her hand with his.

"Great day, huh?" He grinned.

Winry rolled her eyes but smiled at the same, meeting his golden gaze with a look of utter adoration; "Windy but, perfect. I couldn't ask for a better day."

With that, she closed her eyes with a tired sigh; it was only when she felt her fingers empty with air and heard the all-too-familiar grumble of _someone's_ stomach that she opened them again.

"Ed?" He stopped dead at the sound of his name, shooting that heart-melting grin at her from over his shoulder.

"M'hungry... Do you want a toasted cheese sandwich?"

Winry could only blink at the question.

"A toasted... Why that of all things?"

Ed shrugged. "Just want one."

There was a silence in which only the sound of the remnants of earlier's weather prodded at the window.

...Then Winry started laughing.

It wasn't long before Ed, after many confused and slightly annoyed faces, joined in too.

"Yeah Ed," Winry beamed at her husband as she wiped a tear or two away from her eye, "I'd love a toasted cheese sandwich. I really would."

* * *

_TOASTED CHEESE AND ONION SANDWICHES ARE FREAKING NICE, I MUST SAY THAT._

_Anyway, this was inspired by my mummy, who was actually making a toasted cheese/onion sammich when she stated how romantic it was for my dad to bring her a toasted cheese sammich on their wedding night xD_  
_I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE OKAY._


	6. Thunderstorm

_T h u n d e r s t o r m  
_

Winry couldn't sleep.

Of course, that night just had to be Halloween; that stormy, horrible, wet cold night...  
It just had to be the creepiest night of the year, didn't it; that the most terrifying storm that Winry had ever seen (and heard) hit Resembool.

And it was freaking her out.

She lay there, shivering in spite of herself as her heart restlessly pounded underneath the covers, rain hammering at the windows and the wind howling like a werewolf outside. The mechanic found that even studying the odd bits of automail left around her room didn't help; they cast shadows on the walls, looking like giant claws or faces with sharp eyes, watching her, waiting...

_Bang!_

Winry stumbled out of bed with a startled cry as the window rattled furiously with thunder, staring with horrified eyes at the glass outside as it took the rain's constant pounding again and again, scaring her out of her wits.

That was it. She couldn't take this anymore.

Like a flash she was out of her bedroom door, cautiously making her way along the corridor- which looked way more spooky than it had ever done in daylight; at every creak underneath her feet she sucked in a deep breath, hardly taking in any air before she had reached the white door at the end of the landing, pausing there with a hesitant expression.

Should she go to him? Would he laugh?

She was sure he'd laugh. He'd tell her to stop being so silly and say for her to go back to bed, and then she'd be left all alone, again...

Shakily biting her lip, she turned and took a few steps, resigning herself to a night of torment from the darkness and the monsters lurking within.

That was, until, she saw a shadow behind her; long and eerie on the floor, stopping her dead and causing her very heart to stop as the footsteps behind her got nearer and nearer and nearer...

A hand on her shoulder made her scream, metal closing round her mouth and muffling her noises as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Winry...? What are you doing, you'll wake Al and Granny?"

Heart hammering at a pace that was most certainly not normal, Winry turned, widened blue eyes meeting confused golden ones.

More creaks echoed as she flung herself at him with a quiet cry, burying her face in his shoulder and trembling, fingers burying themselves into his shirt.

"O-Oh god, Ed..."

His eyes widened and he found himself going red, panicking for a moment (what do I do, what do I do!) before finding his wits again, carefully placing an arm around her.

"What's wrong? Why are you so scared?" He found himself mumbling but his only reply was a shake of her head, causing the alchemist to sigh.

"Fine, tell me in my room..." Ed steered her gently towards the open door a little way behind them, making sure she didn't trip and waiting until she was safely inside before shutting the door.

She sat on his bed with nervous glances and his breath hitched, his gaze studying the outline of her in the moonlight, silver dancing against the silky strands of her hair...

"E-Ed?" Winry's soft voice shook him out of it and Ed stepped towards her, quietly sitting down amongst the rumpled covers of his bed.

"Win...-" "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be scared- it's just, it's Halloween and this thunderstorm is so creepy, I don't know what to do and-" The crashing of thunder outside made her squeak and she jumped, burying her face in her hands frantically.

Ed's expression softened as he realised. Winry had always hated thunderstorms, ever since she was little; it was ironic really, her being one of the most fearless people he knew. However, he knew how pale and shaky she became everytime thunder and lightning hit, how she always fled to her room to hide under the covers of her bed, refusing to come back out again until the storm had gone.  
It was just the way she was.

"You do know that thunderstorms are just caused by hot and cold air, right? The mass..." He trailed off in his explanation as she gave him an exasperated look, lifting her head from her hands.

"I don't care what causes them, I just... hate them." Winry sighed and he saw her bite her lip in anguish, fingers lowering to grip the sides of the bed.

Ed briefly closed his eyes shut. That was it. There was only one thing for it.

"Winry, come here." He mumbled, shifting his position so his legs were straight out and his back against the wall at the end of his bed, holding his automail arm out towards her; there was a moment before he felt her falling into his embrace, her light weight against his chest.

Golden eyes opened again, glancing down to make sure his arm was wrapped round her waist securely, the other hand finding her hair.

(He found that he loved stroking her hair, most likely with his real hand rather than his metal one, due to the fact that he could actually feel with his flesh hand. It was always better that way.)

A frown furrowed Ed's face as he found Winry still trembling; swallowing his fear and panic at having her so close (it's only Winry!) he tightened his arm around her, pulling her snug against him.

"Win... Just think of it as you and me. I'll be the thunder, and you can be the lightning..."

Her shivering slowly stopped as she nodded, nose suddenly nuzzling into his neck and causing a blush to splatter across his cheeks.

"Alright then... You are loud enough to be thunder."

"And you're fast enough with that wrench to be lightning..."

They shared a small laugh before another boom rumbled outside, causing Ed to press the girl in his arms closer to him, not wanting her to fear.

But instead she only smiled.

"I'm fine now... I promise. I just... want to stay with you..." She hesitated after her murmur, almost as if she was waiting to hear him say something. He did.

"That's fine by me..."

A comfortable silence fell and slowly but surely, the couple fell fast asleep, still clinging onto each other tightly, welcoming the warm waves that drowned out the stormy night and brought them into a deep, silent sleep.

~

The next morning, Al found Winry's bed empty, cold and abandoned.  
It was a mystery, he thought, as he travelled to his brother's room to call him for breakfast. He wasn't usually this late, and neither was Winry...

...Ah.

It was a scene that only a camera could capture, but Al memorized it with a grin; his older brother and best friend, tight in each other's embraces with their hair completely undayworthy and the blankets slipping half off them; but, the thing that was most perfect was their expressions: pure and utter sleepful bliss.

Al smiled, deciding that breakfast could wait for both of them.

* * *

_HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEN ~  
...Okay I'm early, and I'm probably going to end up doing another fic for an FMA Halloween scene but, OH THE FLUFF.  
I LOVE IT. I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF WRITING FLUFF. SRSLY._

anyway. : D Hope you guys like this.

"You are the thunder and I am the lightning" is a lyric from the song Naturally by Selena Gozem, yes. xD I thought it suited Ed and Winry well ~


End file.
